


This Is The End

by eternal_moonie



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Everyone's gone, except for Emma and Kieran...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The End

Title: This Is The End  
Rating: NC17/R  
Fandom: Scream The TV Series  
Summary: Everyone's gone, except for Emma and Kieran...  
Warning: Bloody scenes, implied incest.

"Why did you do it, "Daisy"?" Kieran asked as he stood there with a butcher knife in front of his real mother. 

"You are his son, I couldn't imagine what would happen if you and Emma would be growing up together." she said, backing up against the kitchen counter. "So I sent you away."

"Well, keeping us apart didn't really work, now did it? And locking her up in her room away from all the people I've killed? Bad idea. I'll be with her soon, no matter how long it takes, I will be with her..." he smirked, "In more ways than one!" Kieran exclaimed as he struck her with the knife.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! EMMA!!" she shouted.

In her room, Emma heard that.

"MOM!!!! No Kieran, please, don't do this!!"

"Stay out of it, Emma!! This is between me and our mother."

He stabbed her until he there was nothing left to stab.

Covered in blood from head to toe he took the keychain their mother had around her neck and advanced up the stairs.

"Mom? Please, get me out of here. I can help kill that bastard. Just please unlock the door." Emma called out as she began to pound her fists against the door. 

There was the sound of the key going into the keyhole and turning. 

The door creaked open and then there was nobody behind it. 

"Mom? Kieran?" Emma asked as she got out of her room, trying her hardest to not make a sound, not even a creak on the floorboards. 

She was almost around the corner when two hands grabbed her. 

Emma was turned around and stared straight into the bloody face of Kieran, her half-brother.

She screamed, but the sound was muffled by his bloody red lips kissing her hard. 

"It's over. We're together now. I've made sure we can be, nobody will interfere." 

"Yeah," Emma whispered back as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. "But did you have to kill Audrey and Noah too?"

"Of course I had to kill Bi-Curious and The Virgin." Kieran said, then laughed. "What kind of stupid names are those?" 

"And my dad never did really love me, so he had to go too. Will, well, you know, he was with you, and I couldn't have that." He said as he took her to the bathroom where they stripped each other of their clothes.

"Nina?" 

"Queen Bee, or as I like to call her, Queen Bitch. I couldn't take the way she was acting towards you. I mean, that virgin video? Ouch." Kieran said as he opened the faucet to let the water run down their bodies. 

"Mr. Branson?" 

"For dating a student at his old school, changed his name when the girl turned up dead. Plus, he was dating again, he was dating Brooke, which is why they both had to go." 

"Piper?" Emma whispered as she felt his lips on her breasts, taking turns teasing her nipples with his tongue. 

"So she couldn't podcast this whole event any longer. Well, so she couldn't podcast anything, actually."

Emma jumped into his arms and onto his awaiting throbbing member that was already hard as a rock for her. 

"Mmmm, I love you, Kieran!" 

"I love you too, sweetie. Wouldn't have done it for anyone else." 

They moaned together in unison until their climax hit. 

"So... what happens next?" Emma asked as she dried each other off with a towel. 

"Now we leave town... together. Always and forever together." 

Emma smiled. 

"Always and forever together." 

The End


End file.
